MLP: Good Friends/Episode 13
Caught, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 13, is the third Season Two episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage just got sent to the principal's office; meanwhile, her friends find out who's really behind the "false notes". Characters * Starlight Mage * Principal Celestia * Velvet Moon * Shining Star * Taffy Pie * Haiku Fluff * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Lavenshy * Sunset Shimmer * Cross Eye * Glimmer Star * Dark Marbles Story ~(Scene: Celestia's Office)~ (Starlight is in the office alone, waiting for Celestia.) * Starlight Mage: Great. Now I'm sent here for something I didn't do. What got into me? Why did I start a fight with Blizzard Dash? And who the hay is doing this to me?! (In comes Celestia.) * Principal Celestia: Starlight Mage. * Starlight Mage: Principal Celestia. I'm sorry for what I did. I swear! * Principal Celestia: Starlight, you nearly beat Blizzard Dash to death. I mean, do you know what kinds of damage you've done? * Starlight Mage: Look, I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just confused and sort of...lost my temper. * Principal Celestia: Well, you did break his wing and knocked a few of his teeth out. * Starlight Mage: I am really sorry about that, miss. Really! * Principal Celestia: I know you didn't and I believe you. You're lucky you didn't cause him any permanent damage. * Starlight Mage: Yeah...so...you're not gonna suspend me or give me detention? * Principal Celestia: Actually, I'll let it slide. But promise me you won't do that again. * Starlight Mage: I promise. * Principal Celestia: Now Starlight. Do you know anything about how everypony in this school is receiving notes that is saying really harsh things about them? * Starlight Mage: Yes, but it wasn't me that wrote those horrible things. I'm sorry, but life for me is not a happy one. * Principal Celestia: Why do you say that? You can tell me what's going on. (Starlight looks about with sadness.) * Principal Celestia: I understand if you don't want to tell me, but it's better if you just get it off your chest. * Starlight Mage: (sighs) Okay. My dad left days after I was born. Years ago, I got severely beaten up by another kid when I was in kindergarten, so I had to be in the hospital for two months. And then this year, I got accepted into this school and I made a lot of friends. After Sweetie Swirl got expelled, Sunset Shimmer has been annoying me ever since she came here. * Principal Celestia: Sunset Shimmer has been annoying you? * Starlight Mage: Yes, sort of. She got a few of her friends to side with her, including Snowcatcher. And Sunset said something about being friends with Sweetie. She said it was my fault I got her expelled. * Principal Celestia: Starlight, you know it wasn't your fault Sweetie got expelled. She just didn't make very smart decisions. * Starlight Mage: I know... * Principal Celestia: Do you suppose Sunset is behind all this? * Starlight Mage: Positive. I bet Sweetie told her to do it. Anyway, I came to school today and everyone just started hating on me. My friends stopped talking to me. I was certain Sunset was behind all this, why everyone hated me all of a sudden and...stuff like that. * Principal Celestia: Oh. I'm very sorry about that, Starlight. Bullies are always doing bad things like that. * Starlight Mage: Yeah, but I'm not a bully. I would never say things like that about my friends. * Principal Celestia: I never said you are a bully, Starlight. You're a good student, so I won't suspend or expel you. Now then, you must get back to class. I hope this helps you, and I'm sure your friends and everypony else will find out that it wasn't you that send them the horrible notes. * Starlight Mage: Thanks, Principal Celestia. (She bows before her, then leaves. Suddenly, she runs into Sunset.) * Sunset Shimmer: Had a nice chat with the principal? * Starlight Mage: Leave me alone, Sunset. My life is ruined, thanks to you! * Sunset Shimmer: Of course it is. You can thank Sweetie for that. * Starlight Mage: You do know she got expelled, correct? * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I'm completely aware of that, and it's your fault she got kicked out. You know, Sweetie hated you from the start. Everything was going great for her until you decided to show up. * Starlight Mage: What the hay does she think I am, a creature of chaos?! * Sunset Shimmer: You better not beat me up. Besides, we're right outside Celestia's office. If she sees you fighting with another pony, you'll get kicked out. * Starlight Mage: I'm not going to fight you! (turns away) * Sunset Shimmer: Of course you're not. I suppose you're gonna run and cry in a corner, right? Well, no pony is gonna come to you and tell you that everything's okay. You know why? Because every pony hates you. Your friends hate you, and even Blizzard Dash hates you. Why don't you just go home and never come back? Or better yet, go and die. Every pony in this school would be much better off without you. You're a waste of space and you're useless. So...what's it gonna be, Starlight? Either you become the official loner of this school, or die because every pony wants you to. (Starlight screams and runs off.) (Time skip to later after school.) ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (Students are walking out, leaving the building. Haiku and the other six of Starlight's friends gathered near the double doors.) * Haiku Fluff: Okay, so, are you guys ready to come to my house? * Taffy Pie: (sadly) Totally. (Meanwhile, Sunset is talking to her three friends. Glimmer Star's glasses are fixed.) * Cross Eye: Wow! You really outdone yourself, Sunset. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. * Glimmer Star: So what do you plan to do next? * Sunset Shimmer: Nothing. We finally got Starlight Mage out of the way. And best of all, her friends left her. * Glimmer Star: Perhaps we shall consult this with Sweetie to make sure if that's what she really wants. * Sunset Shimmer: 'This ''is what she wants. I also amped it up by straight-up telling Starlight to go and die. * '''Dark Marbles: Isn't that a bit harsh? * Sunset Shimmer: Of course not. If passing out those notes wasn't enough, then I'm not sure what Sweetie would tell us to do that would be worse. (Unbeknownst to the four, Lavenshy has been eavesdropping; she was hiding behind a tree.) * Lavenshy: (to herself, fearfully) Oh no. (She runs off to catch up with her friends.) --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)